tales_of_ursisafandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Linh Nguyen-Burakgazi
"We all want to fix the world, to solve every problem and talk things out. The thing is, though, that the world isn't comfortable, and you can't solve every problem the same way. That sometimes, saving the world isn't going to make you feel good inside. It's okay to have those moments where you're unsure if you've done the right thing. But it's better to do the wrong thing than to do nothing." -''Linh, when explaining her bombing of the Aconi.'' Linh is one of the main characters of the first arc, and one of the three Queens of Ursisa. History Warning: This section contains graphic depictions of domestic violence. Reader discretion is advised. Linh was born to a young couple in California, but her time with them was short-lived, as two weeks after her birth she and her parents were caught in a car crash, with the newborn being the only survivor. She was taken in by her mother's father, who raised her through her childhood. Shortly before her eighteenth birthday, he died of a heart attack, leaving her everything in his will. In grief after losing her grandfather, Linh started a romantic relationship with a man who soon revealed his true nature as a callous, self-centered man who sought to make her like his ideal of a perfect woman. Though she lost a great deal of her autonomy while dating him, she refused to give up on college, as her grandfather had always pressed on her the importance of higher education. It was at her university that she met Niru Burakgazi, who became fast friends with her and was increasingly affectionate with her, much to the displeasure of Linh's boyfriend. One night while Linh was working on an essay for her Political Science class, her boyfriend became angry that she was ignoring him in favor of her classes, and while she was using the bathroom he destroyed her laptop. When she returned and strenuously objected to this, as that had been a gift from her grandfather, he began to rebuke her, calling her various insults and stating that she was both a control freak and unable to handle the pressures of college. She attempted to leave the apartment the two shared when he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. He then severely beat her, breaking several ribs and causing her to spit up blood, before leaving the apartment with the car keys. With her phone dead and her car taken from her, Linh limped her way to the nearest cafe and borrowed a phone from the sympathetic barista to call Niru. Niru arrived with her wife in tow, and when the two women saw the state that Linh was in they took her home, treated her wounds as best they could, and helped her make a plan of escape. The next morning, the three women made their way to Linh's apartment, where Linh's boyfriend, seemingly calm, let them in. As they began collecting Linh's possessions, he realized that she intended to leave him and grew verbally aggressive, only for Niru to respond by pulling a knife and placing herself between Linh and her boyfriend. When he threatened to call the cops on the three women, Aylanur pointed out that they had evidence he had battered his girlfriend, including picture evidence in a safe location, and that if he took them to court she intended to put him in prison for a long time. He allowed them to remove all of Linh's possessions, though not without one last insult slung over his shoulder, and Linh returned her keys to the landlord and made it clear she would not be returning. She also made sure to remove herself from any joint bank accounts and changed all of her passwords. Once this was complete, she realized that she had nowhere else to go, and when Ayla offered for her to move in with them she accepted. After a few days of dancing around the issue, the three women sat down and discussed the nature of their relationships with each other. After a few very stressful hours, Linh was settled in with her girlfriend and her girlfriend's wife. A few months after Linh graduated with a Bachelor's in Political Science, Niru expressed a longing for her homeland. Linh, who had never seen Ursisa, was on board with the idea, and when Aylanur agreed the three moved to Ursisa. While Linh had a deep appreciation for the rich culture and society of the country, she was appalled at the gap between rich and poor, the terrible public infrastructure, and the disdain the politicians had for the general population. She learned the law of the land fairly quickly and gained a job as a public defendant, helping to support her small family along with Niru and Ayla. This became a bit more complicated when Aylanur brought home a young girl, but they managed for a while. In January of 2020, a failed assassination attempt on the First Lady of the United States led to a week of bombings on Nmon Lau, where there were over 4,300 deaths, along with leaving nearly ten thousand injured and thirty thousand left without homes. Along with this was the destruction of the Crown Family along with several important government buildings. Before the dust had settled, Aylanur collected her family and, after a few minor incidents, was crowned as Queen of Ursisa. During the reconstruction of Ursisa, Linh was crucial in the rebuilding of the country. She was often helping to give out food, rebuild important buildings, and organizing blood drives and emergency hospitals. More importantly, however, was her work in rebuilding the legal code, which was outdated by several decades and full of unnecessary frivolities. She pushed for heavier taxes on the rich and, when they resisted and tried to move their money elsewhere, helped to seize their assets and sort the money into the national treasury, which was then redistributed to where it was necessary for the country's infrastructure. A year into power, Niru learned that she was expecting again. She and Ayla grieved the loss of their first child terribly for the first few months, but Linh kept them going and helped bring joy back into their family. Minerva, too, was ecstatic at the idea of a younger sibling, and her cheer helped keep her mothers focused. Finally, after nearly ten months, a healthy baby boy was born, who the three mothers named Duc after Linh's grandfather. Personality Linh is a gentle and nurturing woman and is beloved by the people of her country. She is well-versed with the law and has a blog where she answers questions from her citizens about various issues, ranging from how to file your taxes to how the recent bill will affect people, small businesses, and the community as a whole. She has a passion for science as well, and has personally campaigned for more young children to take up STEM skills. Of the three Queens, Linh is perhaps the most adverse when it comes to using violence. She expressed concern for the Aconi captured after an attack, asking that her wife treat them with civility and kindness. The only thing so far that has made her resort to violence was when every other option was exhausted, with Niru in the hospital and Aylanur unconscious from stress as the Aconi were threatening to kill innocent people. Even after choosing to destroy them, Linh had to justify this to herself for several days, and later on went to therapy as a result of this decision.Category:Characters